


Something Borrowed

by projectcyborg



Series: Seven Sins [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: femslash100, Episode Tag, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#47 ~ envy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> post-ep for "The Wedding"
> 
> [2x200 words]

"I might have been." CJ is draped against the doorframe of Kate's office, turning a sparkling wisp of a purse over in her hands. Kate knows, without looking, that inside it are CJ's cell phone and security ID: these are the contents of her own velvet clutch, now nestled amidst the disarray of her desk.

She appraises CJ for a moment, the graceful sweep of her gown to the floor, and says, "Excuse me?"

"You know, hitting on you. Earlier."

Kate blinks.

"I mean, if I'd known you were desperate enough to ask Will out," CJ laughs clumsily, as if it's a joke, "I would have hit on you sooner."

Kate's expression is half-grimace, half-smirk. "Don't tell me you're jealous of Will?"

"Well, I'd chalk it up to a particular fetish for Press Secretaries, but I don't recall you asking me out when I held that position." CJ has looked up from her fidgeting, eyes on Kate as she drops the purse onto a chair.

"Not a particular fetish for men?"

Kate watches CJ approach her, perch on the edge of the desk, lean forward until her hair brushes Kate's cheek. "Don't be coy, it doesn't go with your outfit."

* * *

When Abbey opens the door, they're horizontal on the couch. CJ's on top, mouth at the upper curve of Kate's breast. Kate hooks her palm around the curve of CJ's ass, pressing into her center through her dress. At the click of the latch, they scramble apart frantically, covering themselves.

"Ma'am!" CJ says.

"I thought I might find you here," Abbey says. She flops casually into an armchair, leering. "You were making eyes at each other all night."

"Excuse me?" Kate huffs.

"Ladies, I just endured an interminable state wedding, witnessed my daughter, who is not, as it turns out, a lesbian, be made an honest woman of by a wilting pimple of a man, and my feet are killing me. If you have any respect for my office, you'll spare me your maidenly modesty and carry on with what you were doing."

When CJ and Kate merely gawp at her, Abbey stands up, wraps her hand around the back of CJ's neck in a caress, and kisses her.

"Please," she says, after they part, "oblige me." She puts one foot on the desk and spreads her legs. CJ's palm creeps up Kate's thigh as they watch Abbey touch herself.


End file.
